Wolf Nights
by nocturnal gerbil
Summary: An Old friend comes back, and has some secrets....Tommy isnt in this much. Formerly known as UnTiTlEd. UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
By: BenjiS Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any BWOC characters, or pleasentville, or anything relating to that.... but i do own Brin, SO HA!  
  
It was a cold winter night, Brin was used to those. She removed her gaze from the moonlit water, and prepared a bed of whatever she could find near her, and slept under a few bushes. *Just one more day* she thought. One more day, and she would see the friends she left for so long.   
  
The next day at early sunrise she set out, and left the forest she lived in for almost a year. She left there to get away from human kind for a while, for she was not like the rest. *Around noon I will reach my destination* Brin thought. The only thoughts that drifted through Brins head was those of her friends, and her journey to reach them.   
  
She traveled fast and swift, as though she was one with the wind. She could sneak around easily, she could move without making a sound. Her hearing was sharp, as well as her vision. As she reached the town of Pleasantville, she was glad that she had saved money, for she needed some new clothing. She visited a few stores, and got some new clothing, she didnt want to be wearing rags to greet her friends. She also bought some hair dye, since she last died her hair, it was fading, and was no longer how she liked it. She changed her clothes and headed near the school, where she would meet her friends. *They should be out anyminute now...* She thought checking the new watch she bought. Within a few minutes she heard a bell ring, and saw hundreds of students rushing out of the doors.   
  
She surveyed the crowd, but didnt see her old friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Merton, her best friend she had missed for so long, along with her old boyfriend, Tommy. She ran over to them, and suprised them when they heard thier name being called. "Tommy! Merton!" She called from behind them. Tommy and Merton turned around, and saw a tall girl wearing baggy denim pants, a black shirt, and boots, with short pink and black streaked hair. Brin noticed the confused look and before they could ask she said, "Its me, Brin!" She said slightly laughing.  
  
"Brin? Is it really you?" Tommy said a bit suprised.  
  
"Of course its me! How are you guys?" Brin said.  
  
"We've been doing great..." Merton said still in shock to see his old best friend standing in front of him.   
  
A/n: ok, very short, i know, but, in later chapters, there will be more Merton and Tommy, and hopefully the chapters will be longer. PLEASE R&R this is my FIRST BWOC fic, so please tell me if im pretty good, or if i suck. 


	2. Mysterious Happenings

Brin walked to The Lair with Merton and Tommy, most of the time was silence. They had all these questions they wanted to ask her, but when they got the chance, they couldnt find the words. About half way to the lair, Brin went her own way to her old house. She walked into the old house, and immediatly went into her own room. She cleaned off some things, and then prepared for the night. That night was a full moon.   
  
**That Night**  
  
As Merton slept, he had some weird dreams. He dreamt of many things, of dragons, and games. But there was one dream that got to him. He dremt he woke up, and his window was open. He looked out his window, and he saw Brin, sitting in his yard, calling his name. He then immediatley woke up, and got out of his bed. His window was closed, but in his dream where he saw Brin, sat a Black wolf. He stared at it, and then it turned its head, and its golden eyes locked into his. He got a chill down his spine, and felt odd, yet he would not take his eyes of this mysterious wolf.   
  
**The next day**  
  
Merton awoke early the next day, still wondering what had happened. He went over to his computer, and looked up wolves. He did not find anything about what he had saw. Nothing about a wolf that could send you chills. He called Tommy, and told him what had happened.  
  
"Tommy, I had a dream, Brin, she was sitting in my yard, calling my name, and then I woke up, and Brin wasnt there, there was a black wolf instead, and it stared at me..." Merton said.  
  
"Dude, there is nothing wrong with that, " Tommy assured him. "You were most likely stil dreaming." and with that, he hung up.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm on my own for this one." Merton said to himself, and then left the lair, and proceeded to Brins house. 


	3. Chaptero 3-o

Yes, I am FINALLY updating....   
Thoughts are in ~^~'s  
  
Merton walked up to her house. He knocked, but no one answered. He checked the door. It was open. He walked into the house, and into her room. She sound asleep on her bed. She was laying face down, on her stomach with her head rested on her forearm.   
  
"Brin?" He asked shaking her arm lightly.   
  
"What?" She asked groggily and lifted her head from her bed, and then opened her eyes and looked at Merton.  
  
"Brin, where were you last night?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Uh, I was here, where else?" She said looking down, and still groggy. "Why did you want to know anyways?"   
  
"I had this weird dream last night." Merton said. "I had a dream where my window was open, and when I looked out my window, you were there, and you were calling me."   
  
"Oh, okay" Brin said relieved.  
  
"But the weirdest thing is, when I woke up after the dream, I looked out my window, and where you were, in my dream, there was a black wolf, and it stared at me..."   
  
"Look, I think you should go now, I'll see you later, that okay with you?" Brin said rushing Merton out of the house.  
  
"Uh, yeah, could you meet me at The Factory later tonight?"   
  
"Yeah. See you there." Brin said without thinking.   
  
~^~ Wait a minute....tonight is another full moon, one moon phase lasts one week.....dammit...wait....did he just ask me out on a date?~^~  
  
  
*That Night*  
  
Merton met Brin at The Factory. They sat down at a table, and had some soda to drink.  
  
"Soo, what are you into?" Merton asked.  
  
"Well, I like to draw...I like alternative music...I like to write....and I like paranormal stuff..."Brin answered.  
  
"You're into the paranormal also?!" Merton said a bit excited.  
  
"Yeh..."  
  
"Cool, so have you ever encountered a vampire?"   
  
"No, but I've heard all about them..."  
  
"Werewolf?"   
  
"No....not yet..." Brin said feeling uneasy.  
  
"Oh, they're cool..."  
  
"I think I should be going now..." Brin said noticing the time.  
  
"Alright, I'll walk you home."  
  
"No, its ok..." Brin said, and then got up from the table, in which Merton followed. She left The Factory, and he stayed close behind her, as she started walking faster, he jogged up behind her.   
  
"Whats the rush?" He asked disapointed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but-"  
  
Merton cut her off, and put his finger to her lips. He pulled her head closer, but she ran. He started running after her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brin ran as fast as she could. ~^~ He cant know my secret....~^~ She thought. ~^~Or maybe he could....No....~^~ She kept running, as she entered the woods. She had left just in time. As she jumped over a log, the transformation began. In mid air, she became a black wolf. Her eyes were golden now, rather than blue. She continued running, and so did Merton.   
  
She stopped near the heart of the woods. There was a lake there, and she lowered her head, and drank from it. She lifted her head, but she smelled something. She turned around, ignoring the feeling, to go home, for it was getting late. When she turned around, there was Merton. She looked her golden eyes into his, for several minutes. He reached out to her, but then he turned around, and continued to his home, and she did the same.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was this good, or did it suck? Please let me know in the review....I need to know how to improve.... 


	4. Streams and Secrets

A/N : Whoops, forgot to include in the 1st chapter that it was the last day of school....so they have no school for a while.  
Stupid mistake of mine...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brin awoke around 5 pm the next day, and decided to talk a walk. She walked into the forest, and was drawn toward a certain spot in the woods. It had a small stream, and mushrooms around near it. It was a beautiful part of the forest. She sat down by the small stream, and let her feet touch the water. She felt as though she was being watched. She looked around, only to notice a few animals. She watched as deer ran by, and Hawks flew over the tree's high above. She heard foot steps behind her, and ignored them at first. They were nearing closer, so she turned to see who was behind her.   
  
"Oh, hey Merton." Brin said.  
  
"Hi" Merton said and then sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you come to this place often?" Brin asked.   
  
"Sometimes, its really peaceful in this area, and its nice to get away from everything here."  
  
"Whatsup?" Brin said not being able to find anything other to say.  
  
"Nothing much really....some creepy things have been happening again though."  
  
"Oh cool! What has happened?"  
  
"Well...I saw a wolf in the woods last night, and there arent many here..."  
  
"Oh, thats cool" Brin said feeling slightly uneasy.  
  
"Yeah. So, Im going to go hunting tonight for the paranormal...do you think that you could come?"   
  
"Yeah, maybe, stop by my house at around eight , I'm going to go now...I guess I'll see you tonight." Brin said as she got up and started walking home.  
  
"Yeah...Later." Said Merton feeling dissapointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brin walked home mentally kicking herself for saying what she had. She was sure Merton was on to her. She could feel the suspision in his voice. ~^~How could I go with him, without him knowing I was a were?~^~ She thought to herself. ~^~ Could I....should I tell him?~^~ Thoughts like that stuck in her mind. She was back home within a few minutes, and she made her decision within about an hour of hard thinking.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love it? Hate it? Goddamit just review it! 


	5. Wood Meetings

Merton walked over to Brins house wearing a long black trench coat that held hunting supplies. It held stakes for vampires, a camera for capturing ghosts on film, whatever he felt he need to keep himself and Brin safe. Under the coat he wore a black shirt with a skull on it, black pants, and boots. He walked up to Brins door, and stopped to notice a note. It read "Hey Merton, if its you, you know where to find me. " He thought for a moment, and then walked off to the forest. He wondered if she was in danger, so he quickened his pace. His thoughts fought over if she was in trouble, or if it was a date. "If she was in trouble, would she leave a note?" He said out loud to himself. He was just about where he thought Brin meant. He stopped by the stream, and looked around. From behind a tree, Brin stepped.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sorry I had to make you come here..." Brin said softly, and walked over and stood infront of him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Its ok."  
  
" Alright, well...there is something you must know."  
  
" Oh, and there is something I have to tell you also....you can go first."  
  
"I'd prefer if you did..."  
  
"Ok, well....I may have made this obvious....but...I think that you are the most amazing girl I have met, and...well, I really like you..." He said nervously waited for her response.   
  
"Thanks, and I feel the same way about you....Im sorry I have been such a bitch lately, but I have my reasons, well, what I came here to tell you is well....Im, not normal."  
  
"Well, no one is."  
  
"Yes, but...I...I am not always the same. I change...nightly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im...Im a were wolf. The one you saw on your lawn. The one here, in the woods....that was me." Brin said feeling relieved she did not have to lock that up within her anymore.   
  
"Thats all?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Tommy is a were wolf also..."  
  
"Oh cool! Im not so alone anymore."  
  
"Well, you have me. I can be here for you whenever." Merton said as he put his arm around her, and they walked deeper into the woods.   
  
"Thanks. Really, thanks. I have been so, well, I dont even know how to put it, but I havent treated you the way you should have been treated..." Were the only words Brin could get out. The last sentence Merton had said had touched her heart, and left a mark there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merton and Brin walked over to the heart of the woods. Merton snapped a few pictures of the lake, and then sat down near it.   
  
"So...." Merton said breaking the silence. "What is it like?"  
  
"What is what like?"  
  
"Ya know, being a were..."  
  
"Oh, its cool I guess, but it can get in they way of things some time."   
  
"Cool...I always wished I was something like that."  
  
"I see. I can be a pain at times though. If you fall into it it is like having two lives, two yous."  
  
Merton looked at his watch. "Its getting late." He said. "Do you want to come to my place?"  
  
"I dont know. I mean, it would be cool, but well, it is a full moon tonight..."  
  
"Its ok, I understand. C'mon, I'll bring you home."  
  
Merton walked Brin to her house, but stopped as he neared the door. Brin did the same.  
  
"Merton, thank you so much for understanding, and being such a loyal friend, when I wasnt..."  
  
"Its ok Brin, I know, Its ok, dont worry." He said as he places his thumb on her lip. He replaced his thumb with his lips, and kissed her good night. He then pulled his lips from her.   
  
"Good night." He said   
  
"Night."  
  
Brin walked into her house, and Merton left. She didnt want to leave him. The words he said to her stayed in her mind, as his taste lingered in her mouth.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How very very cheezy am I? ah well. I think this was the longest chapter so far...Sorry that they are so very short...and thanx for everyones advice, ill try to make them long. 


	6. Moon Magick...dunnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo

Sorry I have not updated for a LONG time, but I have had no internet...Sorry.  
  
Brin awoke the next morning on her couch. "Odd.." She said outloud, but then thought nothing of it. She got off the couch, and checked the time. It was 2:00 pm. She showered, and then got dressed. As she was finishing brushing her teeth, she heard a knock at the door. She finished brushing her teeth, and then ran to the door. She opened the door to see Merton.  
  
"Hey, I got these for you..." He said as he pulled a bouquet of black roses from behind his back, blushing.  
  
"Aww! Thank you Merton!!!" Brin said as she hugged him, and then set the roses in her house.  
  
Brin stepped outside, and then closed her door behind her.   
  
"So, what do you wanna do today?" Brin asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Merton said as he put his arm around her, and they began walking.  
  
"Wanna go get Tommy, and then go to my house?" Merton added.  
  
"Ok" Brin agreed, and then they walked over to Tommys house.   
  
Merton knocked on Tommys door, and Tommy answered.  
  
"Hey Merton, Brin...havent seen you guys in a while." Tommy said greeting them.  
  
"Oh, and I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Melissa." Tommy added as a girl with brownish red hair stepped out from Tommys house.   
  
"Hi" Brin and Merton said in unison.  
  
"Hey" Melissa said, as Tommy stepped out of his house, and closed the door behind him.   
  
"You guys wanna come to my house?" Merton asked.  
  
"Ok" Tommy answered.  
  
They then began walking over to Mertons house.  
  
"Hey, I never got your names" Melissa said refering to Brin and Merton.  
  
"Oh, Im Brin, and this is Merton" Brin answered.  
  
"Ok. Hey...Brin...why do you dress like that?" Melissa asked noting Brins combat boots, striped socks, black clothing, fishnets stockings, and abnormal hair color.  
  
"I like it." Brin answered simply. "Why do you dress like that?" Brin responded.  
  
"Same reason I guess...I have nothing against you because of what you wear ya know, I think its cool and all, I was just wondering." replied Melissa.  
  
Merton opened the door to "the lair" and welcomed everyone in.   
  
"Ooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!" Brin squeaked as she walked in. "I love your room, dude!" She said as she looked around at all Mertons books, and collections.   
  
"Really?" Merton said suprised.  
  
"Yeah! This shit is awesome..." Brin said as she sat onto his bed, her attention now drawn to a lighter she was messing with.   
  
"Oooooh!" Brin squeaked once again, setting the lighter down where she found it, and then walking across the room over to Mertons pet snake. She picked it up, and then let it slither through her hands.  
  
"I love snakes..." Brin rambled, as her attention was drawn to the python, and ONLY the python. Her attention was broken when she saw a skull.   
  
"Hehehe..." She said as she put the snake back, and then picked up the skull.  
  
"Hello, I am a dead guys head. hahahah" She said as she moved the skull to make it look as if it is speaking. Merton found this amusing and then joined in. Brin stopped within a few minutes, and then looked around the room. She noticed that Tommy and Melissa were staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Brin, what did you eat for breakfast?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Er...Mountain Dew..." Brin responded.  
  
"Ok, so that concludes why you are acting....odd." Tommy said relieved.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh" Brin said, while grinning like a dumbass.  
  
"Ok Cheshire, calm down." Merton said as he patted Brin on her head.   
  
"Wanna go to The Factory?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Alright." Merton responded, and they left the lair. Brin practically skipped the whole way to The Factory. They met people, hung out, and overall had a pretty good time. For a first at The Factory, Brin liked it much.   
  
"Well, were gonna go now." Tommy said as he checked his watch, and finished a soda.   
  
"See you guys" Merton said as he waved.   
  
"LaterZ" Brin said as Tommy walked away, with Melissa under his arm.  
______  
  
"I think I have had enough soda." Merton said.  
  
"I agree...I dont wanna go home yet though." Brin replied.  
  
"Same here." Merton said as he remembered his plans.  
  
"Follow me." Merton said as he lead Brin to the park, hand in hand.  
  
______  
  
Merton stepped into the gazebo, and Brin followed behind. He sat down, and she sat down next to him. Merton grabbed one of the blankets he had set out, and set it lightly over him and Brin. Brin cuddled closely to Merton, and he put his arm around her. They sat under the night sky, and everything seemed magical. They were just glad to be alive. 


End file.
